Legacy
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: They gathered to bid farewell to one of their own. Her family sat trying not to become lost in grief. While they struggled to swallow their tears & choke back their sobs, one sat lost. This scene's written; this is extended look into the funeral for Haunted. The song was played at my former principal's funeral; this is for you, Jerry, a good friend, a good mentor, truly missed.


**Legacy**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: They gathered outside, in the church yard, to bid farewell to one of their own. Some gathered together and held hands, others sat quietly; but her small, tightknit family sat close together, holding hands and trying hard not to become lost in their grief. And while they struggled to swallow their tears and choke back their sobs, one sat lost. I already have this scene written, this is just more of an in-depth/extended look into the funeral for _Haunted_. The song is what was played at my former principal's funeral; this is for you, Jerry, a good friend, a good mentor, truly missed. **

Henry looked around; all of GD had turned out for the service. His eyes skimmed over the white roses at the front of the church yard. And then, his eyes came to rest on her portrait. She stared at him, her dark eyes alight with joy. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, cascading down her shoulder. She was smiling- a grin they'd rarely seen since coming to this new time, but since Zane had joined the group, had come back.

He took a deep breath, reaching out to gently brush his fingers over the portrait. "I'm so sorry, Jo. I wish this was your wedding day, not your funeral." He closed his eyes, breathing deep before going to the podium. Clearing his throat, Henry turned to those attending the service; all of GD was here- Hell, all of Eureka- to say goodbye. Much like at Nathan's funeral, they all gathered in the church yard, to bid farewell to one of their own. Some gathered together and held hands, others sat quietly; but her small, tightknit family sat close together, holding hands and trying hard not to become lost in their grief. And while they struggled ot swallow their tears and choke back their sobs, one sat lost.

Henry's eyes landed on Zane, who stared at her portrait, tears blurring his vision. He was lost without her by his side, Henry knew. Just as Jo herself had been lost after coming to this new time, without him. He cleared his throat, and silence fell. He could see her remaining family members- her father and older brother- in the front,with the others of Jo's small group, in their uniforms, silent. He nodded to the pair, before starting.

"We... gather together today to..." He swallowed. Though Nathan's death had touched him, Jo's hit him hard. Having not a child of his own, and having lost Nathan long ago in the old timeline, Henry had turned to Jo- looked upon her as a daughter, protected her like a father would. "... to tell one of our own goodbye. Josefina Charlotte Lupo died doing what she did best- protecting those of GD. She died protecting those she loved. I've been told, that... from the moment she realized things were going south, she got her team out first, with no consideration to herself." He bit his lip, looking around.

"That's the kind of person that Josefina was. A fierce protector, a loyal friend, a woman who's trust didn't come easily, but once it did, it stayed for life. When you gained her trust, you became a member of her family. When I first met Jo, she was... new to Eureka, a battered and beaten veteran, one of the first to come home from Afghanistan after the Towers fell. Even wounded severely from combat, barely able to walk, to close her eyes without waking up screaming from the memories of what she'd endured, she was... the wisest of us all. She saw more than what was in front of her, she saw the world around her, and even then, struggled to make a difference, even if it was just stopping someone on the street to say hello and ask how they were doing. That's the kind of person she was."

He glanced back at the portrait. "Jo always said that... when she died, she didn't want people to remember her because she was a war veteran and belonged in Arlington. She didn't... didn't want to be remembered for being Eureka's deputy, or the Security Head of GD. She... she told me once that... she wanted to be rememebered for what most wouldn't even remember in the next twenty years. To be remembered for being a good friend, a loyal partner, a loving daughter and sister, a caring aunt. But most of all, she wanted to be remembered for the little things she did. Making someone laugh or smile when they were having a bad day; playing hide and seek with Jenna Stark, or for helping Zoe Carter with her History homework. For being a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, a pair of arms to hold." He swallowed against the tears in his throat. "All of you, have your own memories of Jo. All of you have something to remember her by, be it a kind word, a soft touch, a sweet smile, a gentle kiss."

Carter and Zoe turned to Zane, who closed his eyes. Allison reached out, taking the younger man's hand. "Now, for any who wants to share a fond memory of Jo, please, I encourage you to share your fondest memories of her." He stepped away; no one moved, their small group looked at each other, before every head turned. Her older brother, Luca, was making his way to the podium. He removed his cap and cleared his throat, turning to the town that had adopted his sister from the moment she stepped off the plane.

"Josie... she was my baby sister. The only girl in a house full of boys after our mom died." He sniffled, glancing back at the portrait. "She was my partner in crime, when we were kids- we did everything from hotwiring cars to hitchhiking to our grandparent's place in Kentucky. Got ourselves into quite a few scrapes when we were kids, and often paid for it. Juvenile deliquents from the time our mom died, until we got shipped off to the Point as teenagers." He took a deep breath. "She always felt she had something to prove, and she tried so hard. She called it a challenge, if only to keep us from picking on her. From scoring higher than Ricco at flight school to graduating valedictorian at seventeen- a year younger than I was when I graduated- to beating Davie in something as simple as a race across the backyard, it was so important for her to prove that she was better than us, because she was the only girl." He stopped, choking on a sob. A moment passed, before Luca turned to his sister's portrait. "_You didn't have to prove anything to any of us, Josie._ You didn't have to, and you never should have." He took a deep breath, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love you, Josie-Lou-Who. I always will." He nodded to the others, whispered a soft thank you, and then left the podium, laying a red rose at the base of the portrait.

Slowly, one by one, people got up and told stories about how Jo had touched their lives- from getting them to laugh, to helping them with something as simple as getting their car started. Each of the girls spoke, holding each other up, as they recalled memories of their childhood escapades. Allison talked about the impression Jo had made on her the day they met- at a hospital in Germany, where she was recovering from the ravages of war. Zoe told about how she'd managed to get Jo to focus on herself more than others, even as Jo managed to get her to focus more on the people around her than just herself. One by one, the townspeople of Eureka spoke about a young woman who had touched their lives in even the smallest ways.

Silence fell as James Lupo- appointed to General two years before Jo's death- stepped forward. He turned to the others, taking in the friends and family Jo had made since coming here. A moment passed, he cleared his throat, turning to stare into his daughter's dark eyes. In a voice choked with tears, he said,

"Josefina was my baby girl. My wife and I had tried for so long to have a girl, and Jo was our miracle. She graced our lives on Halloween eve, thirty-three years ago, the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She was... a light in this world that's been taken from us too soon... My family is steeped in military history, I myself have served in more wars than I can count, all my sons have served- Jo thought it _only fair_ that she serve too, no matter how against it_ I_ was. I wanted to keep my little girl from following in my footsteps, to protect her from the horrors of war. I tried, I truly did, but she was stubborn, and followed my footsteps anyway."

"I buried two sons in four years, watched my little girl survive war and near disfigurement... but she never gave up. She kept going, fighting, _surviving_. Jo was a survivor; she survived my wife's death, her brothers' deaths, her own time at war, the... crazy stunts she put up with here... and she ranted and raved about how she'd take war over this town- though I know she loved it here, and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I wanted what any father wanted for his daughter- for her to be safe, happy, loved. And she was. She_ is_."

He let his gaze scan the faces, before coming to rest on Carter and the others. "Whenever she came home for Christmas or Thanksgiving, she always talked about the people here as if they were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. She talked often about Dr. Blake's children, and the ridiculous things Sheriff Carter got himself into, the latest robotic dog show, or the school science fair... and then, at her last Thanksgiving dinner, she told me about someone she'd begun seeing. Said he was a phsycist, the head of one of the departments at the company she worked for... She said that, he was the most important person in her life, and... right before we went to bed, she pulled out one of the photo albums, and then removed something from her wallet. She slid the photograph into an empty space in the album, and then turned to me, saying, 'Our next portrait will be formal, Daddy, I promise. I'll wear a white dress and he'll wear a tux. And you can give me away.'"

He took a deep breath, forced to stop to gather himself. He glanced at Zane, giving the younger man a small smile. "My baby girl was in love, and I couldn't blame her. I hadn't seen her so happy in years, not since her mom died. She said that if he asked, she'd say yes and never let him go. I, of course, being her father, asked her if he was good enough for my baby, and she assured me he was. To... to see _that smile_-" He glanced at her portrait, that same smile flashed before his eyes. "again after so long, it took away the sting of losing my little girl. All I wanted for Josefina was happiness. I hope,"

He stopped, everyone in Eureka knew how close Jo had been with her dad; Allison had said that when they told him, he'd crumpled to his knees, sobbing. "I hope she's at peace. I hope she took God's hand with peace in her heart and thoughts of those she loved most in her mind. I pray that she found her mom and brothers, and that their reunion was joyful." He closed his eyes, breathing deep.

"The night after I was informed of her death, I went to the church, and fell on my knees, begging God to send my daughter back. And when I realized my cries wouldn't be answered, I begged to know that He took her into his arms and carried her to Heaven. That He explained_ why_ He chose to take her so soon, and that He made her undertand that it was for the best. I hope He took the pain away as soon as it happened, that she didn't suffer, and that she was ready to go with Him. I hope she'll look over the children of Eureka, be their guardian angel- for she loved children so, and dreamed of having her own. That she'll watch over this community- this_ family_- and protect you, as she protected her team, her friends, the man she loved, the day she died. Thank you, for taking my daughter in, for lifting her up in her darkest, for celebrating her achievements, and grieving with her in her losses. _Thank you all..."_ He sniffled, tears slipping down his cheeks. _"For loving my baby girl."_

Then, he moved from the podium, went to the portrait, and pressed a kiss to the petals of the rose before laying it among the others. _"I love you, Peanut."_

Allison reached out, grabbing the General's hand as he returned to his son's side. He glanced down at Dr. Blake, who gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back, patting her hand before returning to his place.

When it came to Carter, he squared his shoulders and made his way to the podium, stopping at the photograph. Her smile beamed at him, and he felt himself relax slightly, knowing that though she wasn't there in body, she was watching. "Hey kid. Take care of yourself." He turned to the rest of the community, and swallowed. "I... I..." He glanced back at her portrait. "Jo and I didn't get along when I first came to Eureka. In fact, the moment I walked into the sheriff's office, she threw me to the ground and stood on my neck while she cuffed me. So... I guess you could say we hit it off with a bang. Literally."

Small ripples of laughter floated through the crowd. "When I took the position as sheriff, she didn't bother to hide the fact that she was better suited to the job, and that she'd been cruelly passed over for the position in my favor. Even when she became Head of Security, she'd make some wise crack about being given a higher positon than I was in." He chuckled. "I didn't mind. I got used to her wisecracks, and soon learned to reply back. Jo was _Jo_, that's who she was. And... soon she became my best friend. And then I began to look on her like another daughter. She's one of my girls, she always will be-" He bit his lip, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"She stayed with me while her house was being rebuilt, and I'd go downstairs in the morning to her trying to talk me into going to church with her. She never missed a service. And when she came back, she always talked about how enlightening it was. How she wanted to be married in the church, how she wanted her kids to be baptised in the church, how she wanted the church to be part of her family's life, like it had been in hers as a child. Any children she had, she wanted them to know how her faith in God had saved her life in Afghanistan. She didn't push- she never pushed, she just talked. Talked and counted her rosary, whispering prayers before bed or reciting the Lord's Prayer softly under her breath before breakfast. She told me once, how her mom had steeped her in faith, how she'd grown up in the Catholic church, and how having a family of her own was the one thing she wanted most in life."

He sniffled, looking out at them all, his eyes landing on Zane. "She was just finding her happiness, after years of being alone, of nearly losing her faith in herself and God. She'd lost the one person she loved most, only to find him again. She'd _finally_ fallen in love, and it was ripped away. She'll never get married, never have children, never grow old. To us, she'll always be thirty-three. She was a child, young and beautiful, with the world at her feet, waiting to be explored. She was taken from us all too soon. Hers, like Nathan Stark, was a death no one was planning to face... but unlike Nathan, hers is a loss we will never recover from. Nathan's memory stays with those who choose to remember him; Jo's memory is more than a memory- it's a legacy. A legacy that should never be forgotten, that will _never_ be forgotten." He turned to the portrait, red rose in hand. He twirled the rose slowly, before laying the flower at the base. "Save me a place at Cafe Diem, Josefina Ballerina. I love you, kid."

Grace and Holly squeezed his hands as he returned to his seat, and minutes passed- minutes of Carter and Fargo gently prodding Zane to get up and say something. He shook his head, tears threatening to spill over. "Zane, she would want the last person to tell her goodbye to be you." Allison said, laying a hand on his arm. A moment passed, before he nodded and got up, moving towards the aisle. Slowly, he moved towards the portrait. She stared at him with a smile that caused his heart to clench; her eyes danced in the portrait as though alive, and he took a deep breath as he stepped up to the podium.

"When... when I first came to Eureka, Jo and I didn't get along. I made some smart comment, and she tried to shoot me, only to have Carter intervene. Our first date was a disaster- I put my foot in my mouth, as I... always do, and... after that, she refused whenever I asked. We didn't have the best relationship for two years, and then... suddenly, on Founders' Day, she rushes into the sheriff's office and tells me 'Yes, I'll marry you.' I never... I laughed it off, not realizing how much I hurt her."

He bit his lip.

"We had our ups and downs, our hurdles like every couple, but... somewhere along the way, we fell in love." He looked down, the engagment ring that he'd taken back from the makeshift memorial in front of her office sat in his hand, attached to the gold chain she'd worn around her neck. He sniffled, struggling not to cry. "I... Over the last few months, I... I could see a life, a future with her. A life, with the_ love_ of my life. And now she's gone." He moved to the portrait, rose in hand. All of Eureka watched as he choked out a sob.

"You made me a better person. So if you're looking to take responsibility for something, take responsibility _for that_, Jojo. You made an honest man out of me. I just wish we'd gotten the chance to make it official. I love you, Jo. _So much_." He glanced down at the ring, that he slipped it onto the stem of the rose, winding the chain around the stem. Then, he pressed a kiss to the rose, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love you. I always will. Forever." Then, he laid the rose and ring at the base, before returning to his seat. Allison grasped his hand, squeezing hard.

"She's proud of you, Zane." He squeezed back, tears sliding down his cheeks. A moment passed as Henry stepped back up to the podium.

"Jo was asked once, what song she'd like played at her funeral, and she replied with, 'Legacy by Nichole Nordeman. Add pictures and video if you want, it doesn't matter to me. Just as long as you play the song, that's all I care about. I want a legacy that people will look back at and remember with fondness. With love. That's the legacy I want to leave.'" He sighed, swallowing his tears. "I think we can all agree that _that_ is the legacy Jo has left behind." He looked around at them all. "Tesla school has created this video in her memory, and I can only say, that I think Jo would be proud."

They all watched as he pressed something on the podium and moved to sit by Grace. A holographic video appeared before them all, the song ringing out around them. Suddenly, a video shot by her father appeared; she was sitting on the hood of Luca's car, about fifteen-years-old, her feet bare, with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. She waved to the camera, grinning. Minutes later, she squealed, pulling away as Luca shoved a spoonful of his own ice cream into her face. She flicked gobs of it back, and eventually, the two broke down in laughter as they got caught in a mini food fight. James swallowed, remembering that long ago summer day in Kentucky. To hear his daughter's beautiful laugh again, tore at his heart, and he took Luca's hand, squeezing firmly.

Photographs and video of Jo- as a child, a teenager, with her brothers, with her best friends; video of her, candid moments caught on tape- her arguing with Carter or playing Hide and Seek with Jenna; chatting with Vincent or sharing a tender moment with Zane in the back corner of Cafe Diem- flashed before them.

_"I don't mind if you've got something nice to say about me_  
_And I enjoy an accolade like the rest_  
_You could take my picture and hang it in a gallery_  
_Of all who's who and so-n-so's that used to be the best_  
_At such'n'such ... it wouldn't matter much"_

Zane watched as images of his girlfriend played out before him- video of her in a pink tutu, hair pulled back in pigtails, dancing for her mom as a child; of her first communion, of her as a bridesmaid at her brother Ricco's wedding, photographs of her graduating from the Point, her brothers around her, of her and her dad, at Christmas, of her and Luca, decked out in shorts and tank tops, sitting on the hood of his car in the hot Kentucky sun, or of her and the girls, all in bathing suits, sandals and sunglasses, racing towards a lake, jumping in, or sitting on the dock, drying off.

For those who weren't openly sobbing by now, the song got to them- it was as if Jo herself were speaking; they could all hear her voice within the singer's, her vocal inflections and deepest desires. It was Jo, asking if she'd done the right thing, to_ deserve_ a legacy to be remembered for, like the one she'd left behind.

_"I won't lie, it feels alright to see your name in lights_  
_We all need an 'Atta boy' or 'Atta girl'_  
_But in the end I'd like to hang my hat on more besides_  
_The temporary trappings of this world"_

Allison struggled to keep from crying as she held tight to Jenna; photographs she herself had taken- of Jo, chasing Jenna through SARAH, or helping her open presents during one of their Christmas parties; one, of Jo stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep, with Jenna- curled up just as deep in sleep as her aunt- curled against her chest, after one of her birthday parties- both had bows on their heads. Jenna started to cry at the photos and video of her and her most beloved of aunts, and Allison pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Grace gripped Allison's hand tight; she glanced over at the girls; Lan had buried her face in her hands, her soft sobs tore at the older woman's heart. She glanced across Henry, Luca had buried his face in his hands, shoulders visibly shaking. Grace couldn't imagine being in his position, having to bury his_ baby sister_...

_"I want to leave a legacy_  
_How will they remember me?_  
_Did I choose to love? Did I point to You enough_  
_To make a mark on things?_  
_I want to leave an offering_  
_A child of mercy and grace who_  
_blessed your name unapologetically_  
_And leave that kind of legacy"_

Video, of Jo, ever her militarily brought up self, watching over the chaos at the school science fairs, or making the rounds of GD appeared. Old video, of her with the girls, having very rare slumber parties, in plaid pajamas and tank tops, coloring each others' hair and piercing each others' ears. Sneaking out late at night to drink in the woods, or go skinny dipping- images of their reunion in Eureka years later graced the screen.

Photographs of her caught in the middle of prayer, or during communion as a child appeared; photos of her in pink dresses, holding easter baskets brimming with eggs, or red bows in her hair standing in front of a Christmas tree; very rare photographs of her with her mom, mirror images, years apart; or family portraits- ones with her mom when she was a little girl, others with her dad and the boys when she was older. Her and her brothers in their uniforms, gathered together at each West Point graduation, or images of them in their fatigues, waiting to board for their tours, ones of her at her brothers' graves after their funerals or during Christmas, leaving wreathes and flowers, huddled in Luca's arms, crying.

Images of the girls' last week in New York- the week their innocence was stolen from them, like it was from the whole nation- flashed before them, and Rowley burst into tears. Photos of them gathering together, making funny faces, or posing in front of various shops- one image of Jo leaning over and pretending to press a kiss to the cheek of a famous actor on a poster, or of them skipping through Grand Central... sharing lunch or ice cream, trying on clothes in shops in Soho or trying unique cuisine in Chinatown- alway with a smile on her face.

_"I don't have to look too far or too long awhile_  
_To make a lengthly list of all that I enjoy_  
_It's an accumulating trinket and a treasure pile_  
_Where moth and rust, thieves and such will soon enough destroy"_

Photographs of the girls with Tam's sister Jadie, the day before the attacks, sitting together in a booth, overlooking New York, in Windows on the World, the five crowding together. Video, of them partaking in conversation in that same booth, that long ago day. Photos of them after the attacks, covered in dust and ash, embracing in relief that they'd found each other alive. A soft murmur went through the crowd, very few knew that Jo had been a survivor of Nine Eleven- that she, the girls, and even Zane had all survived that long ago day, and lived to tell the tale.

Photographs taken when she was over in Afghanistan, of her with her platoon, or sitting out on a warm night, Ash, her husky pup- trained for combat- settled on her lap, keeping her company, or kissing her as she talked and laughed with the others on patrol. Thanksgiving dinner or Christmas with the other troops, grainy images of her skyping with one of the girls or one of her brothers- always smiling and waving, just happy to be talking with them again. Carter watched as photographs of her holding her pup flashed before his eyes; he knew that Ash had been killed in the same incident that had nearly taken Jo from the world, that day in the Saudi desert. The pup's death had been hard on Jo; she had never truly gotten over it, even years later. He hoped they were together now.

_"I want to leave a legacy_  
_How will they remember me?_  
_Did I choose to love? Did I point to You enough_  
_To make a mark on things?_  
_I want to leave an offering_  
_A child of mercy and grace who_  
_blessed your name unapologetically_  
_And leave that kind of legacy"_

He saw photos of Luca and her dad at the hospital in Germany, sitting by her bedside, talking with her, making her smile. In one, Luca was sitting on the bed by her side, a copy of _The Cat in the Hat_ with him; he appeared to be holding Jo's hands, guiding her fingers over the words on the pages, teaching her to read. Carter didn't know the details, but he knew that Jo had had to endure crucial phsycial therapy after the attack in Afghanistan. And the image of her brother teaching her to learn how to read again tugged at his heart. He tasted the salt of his tears. She had_ lived_. She had _survived_.

They all watched as video of Jo and Zane appeared, in bed, still in their pajamas after a long day at GD. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and in one, she was laughing, before throwing a pillow at the camera. The camera was set down, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back onto the bed, a tug of war over the pillows soon ensued, and Eureka watched as he kissed her, pulling her into his arms and playing with her fingers, nudging her nose against his.

_"Not well traveled, not well read, not well-to-do or well bred_  
_Just want to hear instead, "Well Done" good and faithful one..."_

The video ended with images taken just days before her death- one of her with Jenna piggybacking around SARAH, one of her and Carter, sitting together on the sofa at Cafe Diem, feet up, both looking exhausted but content. One of her and the girls, gathered together at one of the cafe tables in heated, secret discussion. Another, of her and Henry, sitting together in his office; an image of her and Zane caught kissing in the halls of GD flashed before them.

The last images to appear, were still photographs, taken the day of her death. She was sitting on the porch railing of her house, in her pajamas, hugging her knees to her chest, watching the sunrise over Eureka. In one, her attention was on the sun rising over the town. In the second- the final one- she'd somehow forced herself to turn away from the sunrise, and was beaming at Zane, as though she knew something no one else did.

She was sitting back against the column, her long dark hair pulled over one shoulder. Her eyes were bright with life, as though she weren't expecting to never return home that evening, as though she'd be sitting there the next day and the next and the next, watching the sunrise for the rest of her life. She obviously had no idea how wrong a turn the day would take, that she'd never be able to return home, that Section Five would seal her fate. The rising light behind her illuminated her features, creating a halo around her small body.

She seemed to be lit from within, a living angel, waiting to be called home to Heaven.

_"I want to leave a legacy_  
_How will they remember me?_  
_Did I choose to love? Did I point to You enough_  
_To make a mark on things?_  
_I want to leave an offering_  
_A child of mercy and grace who_  
_blessed your name unapologetically_  
_And leave that kind of legacy"_

As the last lyrics of the song faded away, Jo's voice was heard- that familiar, soft mezzo, that brought comfort to all who heard it. Her voice rang out loud and clear, her final words to those she loved, to the family she'd created, to the man she'd wanted to spend the rest of her life with, to the town she'd called home. Her final words, tugged at every heart, with the unknown promise to look after them all from her place in Heaven, though she hadn't known that that was where she'd been headed when she spoke them that final morning.

"I know there is something else on the horizon- a better life, better job, better home- but it doesn't compare to what's here. Eureka... it's unique. Perhaps the most unique place I've ever been- and..." She chuckled softly. "I've been around the world twice over from the time I was old enough to walk. And still, nothing compares to this little Oregon town. Not... the forests of the Amazon or the beaches of Barcelona... the... streets of Paris don't even compare, and... the moors of Scotland are beautiful, but... not as beautiful as the forests of Oregon. I've been to Vancouver, across the river to Quebec, I've... walked the hills of Iraq and Afghanistan, and stayed in villages in Africa, and they all have their beauty, but... none is more beautiful than Eureka." She took a breath.

"Eureka's never been about the town. It's always been about the people. Wherever they go, they are Eureka's legacy. I... I only hope that _someday_, I can be a_ part_ of that legacy... Carter is the strong force, you know? He holds this town together, and I... I like to think that I help, that I take over when he tires and needs a break. It's up to me, to help take care of this town, that's my job. I look out for these people, because they're my family. They dream big, and sure, those dreams get out of control, but that's why I'm here. I'm here to look out for all of them."

She fell silent for a moment, before, "As much as I complain, there's no place I'd rather be. I love this town, and its crazy people, and I can't imagine my life without it. I am never going anywhere again. I'll be right here, taking care of my people and watching over everyone, for the rest of my life, until the day I die. Just... call me Eureka's guardian angel." She laughed. "_Can you imagine? Me? Josefina Lupo- Guardian Angel of Eureka!"_

___"I want to leave a legacy_  
_How will they remember me?__"_

The last image of Jo faded slowly, the sun in the background fading away, leaving only her smiling face. Eventually, the video ended, and she faded away like the sunrise. The last notes faded, and everyone found themselves silently telling Jo that yes, they would remember her; they would never forget her. Moments passed, before Henry get up, going to the podium, wiping tears off his cheeks.

"To Tesla School-" He nodded to the kids, gathered together. "I'm sure Jo's smiling down on you all. You did a wonderful jo with that video, she's probably very proud of all of you." He turned his attention back to the town. He took a deep breath.

"We all heard Jo's final words on that video- she called herself Eureka's guardian angel, and I think she's right. She protected this town like she protected her comrades in battle- she _is_ Eureka's Guardian Angel. She also said that... she hoped to be a part of our legacy someday." He glanced at the portrait beside him, before turning his gaze skyward.

"You are not a _part_ of Eureka's legacy, Jo, you _are_ Eureka's legacy. For every child born in Eureka, they will learn your story, will know that you protected your town, the people you loved, by giving your own life. Every Eurekian, past, present and future will know your legacy. Like the founders of our town, you are a part of Eureka's rich and colorful history; you_ are_ the _legacy_ of this town, Jo. Everything you stood for, Eureka stands for. We stand with you, because you stood with us; you are not just a resident of Eureka, you _are_ Eureka. Your life, your memory, _your legacy_, will never be forgotten."

Before Henry could speak up again, a soft cooing caught everyone's attention. Hundreds of eyes turned to the portrait, to see a small Mourning dove land among the bouquet of roses left at the portrait. It looked around for several minutes, before hoping on the wooden frame of the portrait. Someone moved to swat it away, but Henry stopped them, and they all watched as it seemed to look at each of them in turn. It cooed once, softly, before taking flight. He turned, hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, as everyone stood, watching the dove fly into the distance. Someone captured the sight with their camera- an image that would passed around Eureka in the weeks to come.

Henry smiled slowly. He had a feeling the dove had been Jo, or some part of her spirit, come down to watch over her people, her family, her town, before returning to Heaven. Taking a deep breath, he whispered,

"Well done, Jo."


End file.
